When a user at a client device wishes to access resources on a remote access server, logon agents and login page services can facilitate the authentication and authorization required before such access will be granted. However, the logon agents and login page services may become unavailable or may operate improperly. As a result, a user may waste time attempting to connect to an unavailable agent or service. Further, if the agent or service is operating improperly, the user may repeatedly attempt to obtain authorization through a webpage incapable of facilitating the desired authorization.